emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
01465
}} is the 1,466th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 21 June, 1990. Plot Part 1 Frank is busy making sandwiches for his organic friends in Dolly's absence. Chris asks if there is any news on Zoe's finals. Dolly and Sam are staying at Victoria Cottage with Alan Turner. Kim phones Dolly and apologises. Mark and his friends are busy in the farmhouse kitchen trying to get a sound system working for Rachel's party. They are disappointed to hear that Joe and Kate are planning to come to the party. Seth confides in Alan that he thinks Elsa is in trouble and asks Alan to talk to her: "she does look on you as a sort of father figure". Dan and Gary give Mark a hard time: "it's not just your mam and dad neither, your uncle and his bird too..that's four pairs of eyes watching us like hawks". Rachel makes it worse by telling them that they can only drink fruit punch - made by Annie. Dolly arrives back at Home Farm with Sam and Kim apologises for her behaviour the previous night. Elsa arrives late at work and Alan asks her if there is anything he can help her with. She tells him that she is pregnant and his face drops a mile. Kim and Dolly form a new agreement - Dolly gets improved living quarters and promises to keep Sam out of the way. Zoe arrives home after receiving her degree results, but Nick and Kim are too wrapped up in themselves to ask her how she has done. Alan takes Elsa for a drink and asks her if she has made any plans. He tells her that she can always talk to him and offers to go to Mothercare and pick up some brochures for her. He totally takes over! A tanned Archie Brooks returns to find the Home Farm barn conversion (his former home) burnt out. Part 2 Frank, Kim, Chris and Kathy congratulate Zoe on her results. She tells Frank that she would rather go to the party in the Village Hall than have a family meal. Rachel spikes Annie's fruit punch with vodka, Joe then adds a bottle of wine. Dan and Gary arrive and add some more alcohol. Archie makes an appearance at the Village Hall and surprises Joe. Alan will not let Nick see Elsa. He gets upset when he realises that Elsa has spoken to Alan about her condition. Archie tells Joe that he is now teetotal: "I haven't touched a drop since, I feel like a new man". He sees Zoe Tate for the first time and looks interested. Once Joe leaves the party the teenagers bring out all the booze which they have kept hidden. Joe goes over to the Woolpack where he joins Kate, Jack and Sarah. Archie surprises Nick, but does not receive a warm welcome. The party is in full swing. Nick tells Archie that he is going to be a dad and that he is getting married. He decides to go and tell Elsa. Frank insists that Dolly has a glass of champagne. Nick arrives at Blackthorn Farm very drunk singing at the top of his voice and shouting for Elsa. She tells him to go to sleep. Meanwhile at the party, Rachel falls unconscious and Zoe calls for an ambulance. She suspects alcoholic poisoning. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes